Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Nuwie
Summary: Harry et Sirius ont une conversation tard dans la nuit. Commence sérieusement, finit... moins sérieusement. Slash ou pas slash ? Bonne question !


Avertissement: Ceci est le produit d'une imagination malade. Ou ce à quoi on s'expose après avoir abusé de _Harry Potter_ dans ses diverses formes: livres, films, DVD, CD, fanfics… Vous avez été prévenus !

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Dans un monde qui n'existera sans doute jamais, Harry Potter était couché dans la chambre de son parrain, Sirius Black. Le soir précédent, il avait été pris de panique après avoir surpris une discussion entre des membres de l'Ordre. Ces derniers parlaient de sa destinée toute tracée: tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement, Harry ne voyait pas du tout comment il était censé accomplir cette mission, et à chaque membre qui tombait de leur côté, il se sentait de plus en plus responsable. Bref, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de Sirius, qui lui avait ouvert, et qui avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son filleul lui avait déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il avait essayé de le consoler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Après tout, personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne savait ce qui allait arriver. Mais au moins, pour une fois, il était là pour réconforter Harry. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, et l'avait laissé pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Cependant, l'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit pour l'instant, et surtout pas de retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Sirius lui avait donc proposé de passer la nuit chez lui. Après avoir échangé quelques mots encore, ils s'étaient tous deux endormis.

Pourtant, maintenant, Harry ne dormait plus. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, et pour une fois ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il mit d'ailleurs un moment avant de pouvoir définir ce qui avait bien pu le tirer d'un sommeil étonnamment paisible. Enfin, il comprit que c'était son parrain qui était en plein cauchemar. Étendu sur le dos, il gémissait, et semblait repousser quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Harry se doutait que Sirius devait se croire de retour dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Il se mit donc en devoir d'essayer de le réveiller. Il commença par l'appeler: "Sirius !". Sans résultat. Il le secoua par les épaules, essayant autre chose: "Padfoot !" Cette fois, Sirius eut l'air d'entendre. Il se mit à marmonner: "James? James, tu dois me croire, je ne t'ai pas trahi… James! C'est pas moi…" Harry commença à paniquer: "Sirius! Sirius! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît, Sirius !" Mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, en désespoir de cause, Harry serra son parrain dans ses bras, et murmura : "Snuffles !". A ces mots, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, et eut un moment de panique, se débattant. Harry tint bon, et répéta calmement: "Sirius, c'est moi, Harry. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, ici." Sirius sembla alors reprendre ses esprits, et retomba sur le lit, exténué.

Harry lui dit d'une petite voix: "Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu te réveilles."

Sirius serra Harry contre lui, et répondit: "Tu as très bien fait, Harry. C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé." Harry eut un petit rire. "Oh, pour ça… Je sais assez ce que c'est que de faire des cauchemars. Et j'ai déjà mieux dormi que la plupart du temps !"

"N'empêche, c'est moi qui suis censé te réconforter, pas l'inverse."

Harry sursauta. Il commença en hésitant : "Sirius ? Tu sais… si je pouvais… j'effacerais tous les souvenirs que tu peux avoir d'Azkaban." Il fit une pause. "Mais je peux pas. Alors, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, c'est accepter que tu ne sois pas toujours en forme, ou que tu aies des cauchemars… " Et il finit, en baissant les yeux : " En espérant que - que cette lueur sombre, que tu as encore parfois dans le regard, disparaisse un jour."

Sirius, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre, ne put que resserrer son étreinte sur Harry.

Soudain, l'adolescent s'esclaffa: "Et puis, tu es déjà mon héros, alors c'est peut-être bien si je vois que tu as des défauts, aussi. Histoire que je t'idéalise pas trop."

Sirius se mit à rire à son tour: "Ton héros ? Quelle idée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ce titre ?"

Son filleul répondit: "Alors… voyons voir… Tu étais le meilleur ami de mon père et de Remus à l'école, tu es devenu Animagus à l'âge de quinze ans, tu as choisi de devenir Auror, tu étais garçon d'honneur au mariage de mes parents, tu as accepté d'être mon parrain, tu as voulu protéger mes parents, et tu as ensuite voulu les venger. Tu as survécu à douze ans de prison, et quand tu t'en es échappé, c'est pour me protéger et retrouver le coupable de la mort de mes parents. Tu m'as aussi permis de visiter Pré-au-Lard, et tu m'as offert un Éclair de Feu. Ah oui, et il y a cette moto volante…" Après un moment de réflexion, Harry termina: "Tu as raison: je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu serais mon héros !"

Couchés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le dos, tous deux partirent d'un éclat de rire.

"Harry ? Si jamais je déprime, un jour, répète-moi ça, d'accord ?"

"Pas de problème !" Puis, après un instant de silence. "Sirius ?"

"Mmm ?"

Harry aurait aimé dire beaucoup de choses, mais il ne savait pas comment les formuler. Finalement, il arrêta son choix sur ce qu'il y avait de plus simple: "Merci !"

"Pour quoi ?", demanda un Sirius étonné.

"Pour tout !"

Sirius avait compris. Il passa un bras sous la nuque de Harry, et répondit en l'attirant contre lui: "De rien ! Merci à toi…"

"Bonne nuit, Sirius !"

"Bonne nuit, Harry !"

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Harry entendit son parrain pouffer. Sirius avait bien essayé de rester silencieux, mais il en était incapable.

"Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"

"Hein ? Mais rien du tout…"

Harry s'étonnait toujours que son parrain, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, puisse retomber si facilement dans son rôle de Maraudeur.

"Bien sûr ! J'imagine que c'est Kreacher qui est en train de glousser si discrètement, c'est ça ?"

"Ok, ok…. Mais je sais pas si je peux te dire à quoi je pense: tu es trop jeune…"

"Puis-je te rappeler que, à mon âge, j'ai déjà affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois ?"

"Je m'incline, c'est bon, tu as gagné ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, hein ?"

"Promis !"

"Bon…" Il se racla la gorge. "Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à… ce que quelqu'un dirait… s'il entrait et nous voyait tous les deux… euh…"

"Tu veux dire: si quelqu'un nous voyait, un vieillard comme toi, et un gamin comme moi… dans le même lit ?", le taquina Harry.

"C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! Mais oui, c'est ça."

"Ben… je préfère pas, non."

"Mmm. Et… qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?"

"Euh… ben, je sais que je suis un peu vieux pour ça, mais je sais aussi que c'est comme ça que je dors le mieux. Je sais aussi que c'est quand je suis près de toi que je me sens le plus en sécurité. Mais je comprendrais, si tu voulais que je parte", finit-il en faisant mine de se dégager.

Sirius le retint. "Non, non, pas du tout. Tu sais très bien que j'_adore_ me sentir utile et important !", expliqua-t-il en plaisantant. Après un moment, il ajouta: "Et j'ai moi-même été assez privé de contacts humains ces dernières années, donc j'apprécie passablement." Après une autre pause, il conclut: "Alors, on s'en fout ?"

"On s'en fout. De toute façon, les gens racontent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Alors…"

"Justement. Ce qui me faisait rire, c'est que j'imaginais déjà l'article dans la _Gazette des Sorciers_, avec un titre du style: _Le garçon qui a survécu s'entiche de son parrain, un partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom: la magie blanche survivra-t-elle ?_" Sirius se remit à glousser. Harry, de son côté, se tourna sur le ventre, et regarda son parrain droit dans les yeux.

"Tu crois que les gens ne comprendraient vraiment pas ?", dit-il d'une voix innocente.

"Pardon ?", demanda Sirius, pris au dépourvu.

"Après tout, pourquoi les gens ne pourraient pas accepter que je sois attiré par mon séduisant parrain ?"

"Harry ?", coassa Sirius d'une voix inquiète.

"Ben quoi ? Tout le monde le dit, que tu es beau, et que tu étais un tombeur, à Poudlard !"

"Oui… J'avais un certain succès… mais auprès des filles, Harry ! Et de mon âge!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que tu avais une foule d'admirateurs secrets, après tout !"

Sirius resta sans voix pendant un instant, mais finalement il se décida: "Harry… dis-moi: tu ne serais pas… _gay_, par hasard ?"

Harry réfléchit un moment, puis répondit très sérieusement: "Ben… pas que je sache. Mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser… Je veux dire: je te trouve _vraiment_ sexy !"

Harry était toujours sur le ventre, collé contre Sirius, et il le regardait fixement, avec ses yeux innocents. Sirius, quant à lui, s'il avait d'abord paru un peu troublé, puis inquiet, avait maintenant pris une expression pensive.

Voyant que son parrain ne répondait pas, Harry demanda: "Je suis désolé… je t'ai choqué ?"

"_Choqué_ n'est peut-être pas le bon mot… Je dirais _perturbé_ ?" Et il ajouta: "Merlin, Harry… tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?"

Harry le fixa sans broncher, et, avec un petit sourire, il répondit: "Certain: tu _es _sexy."

Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, Harry soutenant son regard, puis, mettant la main derrière sa tête, il commença à approcher son visage de celui de son filleul. Son filleul, qu'il finit par embrasser.

Harry ne réagit d'abord pas. Puis, une fois que son parrain l'eut lâché, il demanda, la voix légèrement enrouée:

"C'était quoi, ça ?"

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de prendre un air innocent. "Je viens de t'embrasser", répondit-il avec un insupportable accent d'évidence.

"Je _sais_, ça ! Mais pourquoi ?"

"Ben, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?", demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Ben… non, si, enfin, je sais pas…" Puis soudain, un peu paniqué: "Sirius, c'est _toi_ qui es gay ?"

"Ben… J'y avais jamais pensé, mais… maintenant que tu me poses la question - "

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandissait de plus en plus… Harry pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de rire. Alors, comprenant enfin que son parrain se moquait de lui, il s'exclama en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac: "Imbécile !"

Là, Sirius n'y tint plus, et il éclata de rire: "Alors, on a voulu berner un Maraudeur, hein ? T'es pas de taille, petit…"

Harry avait lui aussi commencé à rire, en grande partie de soulagement. Néanmoins, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

"Hé, t'y as cru quand même, non ? En tout cas, t'avais pas l'air fier…"

"Ok, j'y ai cru… pendant cinq secondes, c'est vrai…", admit Sirius.

"Ouh, la mauvaise foi ! Si tu avais vu ta tête quand je t'ai dit que tu étais sexy. Maintenant, je sais qu'on peut tout obtenir de toi avec des compliments…"

"Mais tu es terrible, toi ! Pire que James quand tu t'y mets !" Et avec ça, il commença à chatouiller Harry.

Ce dernier se mit à rire de plus belle: "Non, arrête ! C'est pas juste, tu es plus grand que moi !"

"Je n'arrêterai que si tu me dis que je t'ai eu…"

"Un chantage ?"

"Parfaitement." Et il recommença à le chatouiller.

Harry se tordait dans tous les sens. N'en pouvant plus, il supplia: "D'accord, d'accord, je me rends. Tu m'as eu, voilà."

"Ah, voilà qui est mieux." Et Sirius se mit à tapoter Harry sur la tête. "Brave petit."

A ces mots, l'adolescent se révolta. "Mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas de jeu, et que je me vengerai."

"Mais j'espère bien. Il faut faire honneur à ton héritage. Je dois avouer que ça m'a l'air bien parti."

"Ah, quand même ! Merci, Sirius."

"Pas de quoi. Bonne nuit, Prongs junior."

"Bonne nuit, sexy Sirius."

Sirius essaya bien de l'attraper, mais cette fois, Harry fut le plus rapide, et ne se laissa pas faire. Et ils s'endormirent tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Sirius, qui était éveillé et rêvassait tranquillement, se tourna vers Harry pour voir si le bruit l'avait réveillé. Mais l'adolescent dormait paisiblement, tourné contre lui. Entre-temps, la porte s'était ouverte, et un homme était entré. Il s'avança, puis s'arrêta, voyant que Sirius n'était pas seul.

"Oh, pardon. Je ne voulais pas déranger."

Sirius lui fit signe d'approcher, et se leva.

"C'est bon, Moony. Je ne dormais pas", chuchota-t-il. Il entraîna son ami dans un coin de la pièce. "Il faut simplement faire attention à ne pas le déranger", ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête en direction du lit.

Remus regarda lui aussi dans cette direction.

"Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien…", remarqua-t-il.

Sirius soupira: "Maintenant, oui…"

"Pourquoi, quelque chose s'est passé ?", demanda Remus d'une voix inquiète.

Sirius hocha simplement la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

Remus n'insista pas. "Oh, uniquement que l'Ordre se réunira plus tôt que prévu, demain. Snape vient de rentrer d'une mission, et Dumbledore veut qu'il fasse son rapport devant tout le monde."

"Bien", répondit simplement Sirius, qui semblait d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

"Padfoot, tu vas bien ?", lui demanda Remus en essayant de saisir son regard.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar", répondit soudain Sirius. Il s'arrêta. Remus, qui le connaissait bien, ne le brusqua pas. "En général, quand je sens que je ne vais pas bien, je me transforme avant d'aller dormir. Mais là, Harry était tellement mal, il est resté ici et… bref, ce que Padfoot aurait supporté, moi –"

Remus ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que son ami se décide à poursuivre.

"C'est Harry qui m'a réveillé. C'est Harry qui m'a rassuré…"

"Et ça te dérange ?", demanda gentiment Remus.

"Non, enfin… si." Puis il changea brusquement de sujet: "Tu as pensé quoi, en entrant ici ?"

Décontenancé par cette question, Remus balbutia: "Euh… que tu n'étais pas seul ?"

"Précisément. Et ensuite ?"

"Que je te dérangeais peut-être ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Padfoot, tu veux en venir où, exactement ?", demanda Remus, légèrement exaspéré.

Sirius poussa un long soupir, et s'assit dans un fauteuil. La gorge serrée, il répondit: "Lui, moi, dans le même lit. Tu veux un dessin ?"

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Attends ! De quoi tu me parles, là ?"

"Je te parle de ce que n'importe qui d'autre – Snape, par exemple, quoique ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'approche un jour à moins d'un mètre de ma chambre – penserait en nous voyant."

"Ces gens-là seraient malades, Sirius", le rassura Remus en s'asseyant lui aussi.

"Eh bien je suis malade", répondit celui-ci avec un ton de finalité.

"Padfoot, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu penses être gay !"

Sirius ne répondit rien. Remus dût faire des efforts désespérés pour ne pas recommencer à rire.

"Oh, Padfoot ! Puis-je te rappeler que tu es le plus grand séducteur – de filles – que Poudlard ait connu ?"

"Ben on peut pas dire que ces derniers temps… Je – je suis malade, Moony: je pense à lui sans arrêt, et quand il est là, j'ai toujours envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans mes bras. Je suis pas normal !", finit-il, l'air vraiment catastrophé.

"Padfoot… tu penses sans cesse à lui parce qu'il est la chose la plus importante dans ta vie ! Quant au reste… Si je peux me permettre, tu as toujours été un peu envahissant. Ça doit venir de ton côté chien ! De plus, tu as longtemps été privé de contacts humains, et je ne pense pas que Harry s'en plaigne, étant donné que lui non plus n'a pas été franchement habitué à recevoir des marques d'affection…"

"Mais il n'a plus cinq ans, Moony !"

"Et alors ? Il me semble que vous avez tous deux beaucoup de choses à rattraper, non ?"

Sirius, qui avait baissé la tête et fixait le tapis, la releva. "Alors, tu penses quand même que je suis apte à m'en occuper ?", demanda-t-il, l'air franchement soulagé.

Cette fois, Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire: "Mais bien sûr, imbécile ! Tu l'aimes, tu as besoin de lui, et – "

"Sirius ?", demanda une petite voix qui venait du lit.

Sirius sursauta, et fut tout de suite sur ses pieds.

Remus sourit de plus belle. "Tu vois ?", ajouta-t-il simplement à l'intention de Sirius. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour. "Merci, Moony."

"Pas de quoi, Padfoot. Bonne nuit !"

"Bonne nuit ! A demain."

Sur quoi, Remus se dirigea vers la porte, et Sirius vers son lit.

"Je suis là, Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

En le voyant approcher, Harry lui fit un grand sourire. "Non, c'est juste… je me suis réveillé, et comme je te voyais pas – Quelqu'un est venu ?"

Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit. "C'était Moony. Il voulait juste me dire quelque chose. Il vient de partir."

"Il est arrivé quelque chose ?", demanda Harry, un début de panique dans la voix.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et lui répondit calmement: "Tout va bien. Essaie de te rendormir, d'accord ?"

Harry se réinstalla sous ses couvertures. Sirius resta où il était, le regardant fixement, mais l'air ailleurs.

"Sirius ?"

"Mmm ?", demanda ce dernier, sortant de sa rêverie.

"Tu – tu ne te couches pas ?"

"Euh… si. Je me demandais: tu veux que je te laisse le lit ? Je pourrais aller dormir ailleurs, si tu veux."

Harry sembla d'abord étonné, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: "Tu dirais pas ça à cause de notre… euh… conversation ?" Et il se mit à rire.

Sirius se défendit: "C'est ça, marre-toi ! Honnêtement, tu m'as complètement perturbé. C'est moi l'adulte, ici. C'est moi qui risque d'être accusé de détournement de mineur."

Harry retrouva son sérieux. "Je ne laisserai jamais personne dire ça." Et il ajouta timidement: "J'ai besoin de toi, moi."

"Tu me protégeras, alors ?"

"Tu peux compter sur moi !"

"Si c'est comme ça, alors, je n'ai rien à craindre." Puis, comme si c'était l'évidence même: "Tu me fais une place ?"

Harry se poussa pour laisser Sirius s'installer.

"Y a pas à dire, c'est quand même confortable", soupira ce dernier avec contentement. Puis il se plaignit: "Hé, mais t'as pris toutes les couvertures…"

"Mais bien sûr !", protesta Harry. "C'est toi qui viens de toutes me les piquer…"

"Bon", déclara Sirius d'un ton résigné. "Ben je vois qu'une solution… " Sur quoi, il ouvrit les bras, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, et Harry vint se blottir contre lui.

MÉFAIT ACCOMPLI


End file.
